Angel's Music Kuniochi Love
by The Silence of Heartbreak
Summary: After leaving Konoha Sakura and Hinata go to Suna. But on the way there they start to sing for some unknown reason. people say they have the voice of Angels.... Will this continue while in Suna? It may or may not. Click here to find out.
1. Prologue

**WOOT! Omg plz like forgive fer any mistakes on meh part im lookin into getting a beta so….yea –looks around- this will hve PAT BENATAR SONGS YESH!!!!!!! Hehe srry luv pat benatar. O.o don't look at me tht y its completely normal. Anyhoo ON TO THE PROLOGUE!!!!!!!AND! idonotownnaruto –sighs- anyhoo ON TO THE PROLOGUE –resumes dramatic pose- it will also hve other songs but yea I like pat benatar a lot so yea…..-coughs- um Review aftr plz**

Sakura and Hinata were on their way to go to Suna. They have had it with everyone calling them weak. They packed supplies and left a note on the coughdrunkandpassedoutcough hokage's desk. As they left they just knew they something big was going to happen in Suna that would change their lives forever.

As they were leaving Naruto and Sas-gay cough I mean Sasuke saw them. "Hinata! Sakura-chan! Where are you guys going?" Naruto all but screamed in Sasgays I mean Sasuke's ears. Sakura and Hinata just looked back and glared before jumping off into the forest.

As they were jumping through the forest Sakura started singing for some unknown reason.

_(Mr .Sandman by The Chordettes)_

"bung, bung, bung, bung

Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream (bung, bung, bung, bung)

Make him the cutest that I've ever seen (bung, bung, bung, bung)

Give him two lips like roses and clover (bung, bung, bung, bung)

Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over.

Sandman, I'm so alone

Don't have nobody to call my own

Please turn on your magic beam

Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream.

"bung, bung, bung, bung

Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream

Make him the cutest that I've ever seen

Give him the word that I'm not a rover

Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over.

Sandman, I'm so alone

Don't have nobody to call my own

Please turn on your magic beam

Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream.

"bung, bung, bung, bung

Mr. Sandman bring us a dream

Give him a pair of eyes with a "come-hither" gleam

Give him a lonely heart like Pagliacci

And lots of wavy hair like Liberace

Mr Sandman, someone to hold (someone to hold)

Would be so peachy before we're too old

So please turn on your magic beam

Mr Sandman, bring us, please, please, please

Mr Sandman, bring us a dream.

"bung, bung, bung, bung

"Umm O..kay that was freaky huh Hina-chan?" Salura said after she stopped singing. By this time they were already traveling through the sands near Suna. Yep over the years the girls lost their crushes, got faster, and learn many shortcuts to get to Suna fast for reason unknown to them. (**winkwinknudgenudge) **

_(PUPPET MAN by Fifth Dimension)__  
_

Baby, baby

you know it's true  
I'm a puppet just for

you  
I'll do anything you say  
I won't have

it any other way  
Take my heart and take my

soul  
Giving you complete control  
If you

wanna see me do my thing  
Pull my string, pull

my string  
Puppet man, puppet man

Baby,

baby I'm your sweet pet  
Just your personal

marionette  
Wind me up and let me go  
don't

you know I'm a one-man show  
Raise your finger

and I'll perform  
I'll cracker Jack till the

crack of dawn  
If you wanna see me do my

thing  
Pull my string  
Puppet man, puppet

man

Baby, baby I'm more than you

need  
Satisfaction guaranteed  
Any time you

feel uptight  
Im' at your service  
Morning,

noon and night  
Do what you want me to  
I'm a

puppet just for you  
If you wanna see me do my

thing  
Pull my string  
Puppet man, puppet

man

"Ummm wow that was weird." Stated Hinata rather dumbly. "Yea it was. Hey look were here!" said Sakura. "Sweet off to the Kazekage tower we must go!" said Hinata pointed her finger towards the tower while everyone just sweatdropped at her.

**Ok I want u to guess who they will be with based on the songs and if u want pics of their outfits I'll give u the links cause I am just too damn lazy to type out what they is wearin. Ok Ja ne for now**

**Esther**


	2. On to the Kazekage Tower

**Woot another chappy! Random person: SAWEET! aussi I am also lookin for a beta for this story if anyones interested. Hehe ummmm OH! SASORI DO THE DISCALIMER!!**

**Sasori: no**

**Me: y not!**

**Sasori: cause I don't want to**

**Me: do it anywayz!**

**Sasori: no**

**Me: if u don't I will…….EAT THE LAST COOKIE!!**

**Sasori: O.O sighs fine…. Esther does not own Naruto but she does own Shortbread Girl Scout Cookies**

**Me: WITH FRENCH VANILLA ICE CREAM!! MWAHAHAHA BOW DOWN B4 THE POWER OF FRENCH VANILLA ICE CREAM WITH MAPLE SYRUP!!**

* * *

With Sakura and Hinata….

Hinata and Sakura were almost to the Suna Gates when a baby red panda (A/N they exist look them up!) and a black and purple kitten came running up to them. "Aw. They are so cute ne Hina-chan?" Sakura asked as she picked up the red panda and snuggled it. "Yeppers Saku-chan." Hinata replied while snuggling the kitten to death. The kitten and panda started struggling to get air. As soon as the two realized that they were squishing the poor things they let go. "Hehe gomen", they said as the scratch the back of their necks. They once again started for the Kazekage tower.

With Gaara and Kankuro….

"I'm booooooooooooooooooooored," Kankuro said as he and Gaara sat in Gaara's office. "If your that bored help me with this damned paperwork," Gaara replied heatedly, tired of his older brothers whining. Kankuro just huffed and looked out of the window in time to see my two favorite kuniochi. "Hey Sakura and Hina-chan are here!" He yelled out of nowhere right into poor Gaara's ear. Gaara then promptly made his sand throw him out the 5th story window of the Kazekage tower.

With Sakura and Hinata

While Kankuro was falling out of the Kazekage tower Sakura and Hinata had finally reached it. "Hey do you hear that?" Sakura asked as she heard a distant Ah! that was getting louder with each second. "Yeah it sounds like someone screaming." Hinata said.

With Kankuro

As they were looking around Kankuro finally had reached the ground.

"I don't remember the ground being this soft," Kankuro thought. Kankuro then looked down and noticed he wasn't on the ground. He stared into the wide white eyes of the Hyuuga heiress. He also noticed why he wasn't on the ground, he was on top of her with….their lips connected. "Oh shit! Sakura's gonna kill me! Oh well, I really don't mind this position." He thought as he continued to stare into her white eyes before closing his and actually kissing her.

**Ok here are the links to show you what they r wearing **

**Sakura:** th187./albums/x319/hinata-tenten521/Sakura Haruno/thSakuradress1.jpg **just cut the dress a little above her knees with her black shorts on and her kunai holster her weapons are in her sleeves and senbon in her hair**

**Gaara:** th255./albums/hh158/pepangkung/thGaara.gif **instead of blue use blood red**

**Hinata: **th227./albums/dd133/dark-Kikyoalbum/thl7192a7b0b16285ba95c98e965c955c3c.jpg** same as sakura's**

**Kankuro:** th273./albums/jj214/AldoniYonji/Anime/thKankuro.jpg **he still has his paint on and his hood ish on the ground next to him**

**if u r interested to be my beta tell me plz and sasori would say bye and to R&R but hes a little busy tryin to get bk his cookie from sakura who is usin gaara as a shield **

**hears big crash tons of cursin and HAHA THEIR MINE!! cough and gaara's in the bg O.O DON'T WRECK MY HOUSE OVR COOKIES PPL!! –starts runnin towards noise- JA NE FOR NOW!**

**-Esther**


	3. EnterThe Bubble!

****

hehe gomenasai minna-sans! Ive been busy lately so I hvnt had time for my fanfictions…well SOME of them im stuck on a major cliffy on meh story Song Potion so help plz? Anyhoo ONTO THE RANDOM GENERIC DISCLAIMER!!

Me no owny so u no suey.

* * *

_Recap:_

_With Sakura and Hinata_

_While Kankuro was falling out of the Kazekage tower Sakura and Hinata had finally reached it. "Hey do you hear that?" Sakura asked as she heard a distant Ah! that was getting louder with each second. "Yeah it sounds like someone screaming." Hinata said. _

_With Kankuro_

_As they were looking around Kankuro finally had reached the ground. _

_"I don't remember the ground being this soft," Kankuro thought. Kankuro then looked down and noticed he wasn't on the ground. He stared into the wide white eyes of the Hyuuga heiress. He also noticed why he wasn't on the ground, he was on top of her with….their lips connected. "Oh shit! Sakura's gonna kill me! Oh well, I really don't mind this position." He thought as he continued to stare into her white eyes before closing his and actually kissing her._

_End of Recap_

With Sakura and Co.

Sakura just stared and stared and stared not truly believing what her eyes where seeing. Her face was basically this: O.O!!. Suddenly Gaara appeared in a flurry of sand and wrapping his arms around Sakura's waist for when she comes out of her shock and tries to kill Kankuro. Hinata had gotten over her shock long ago and had started kissing him back. Sakura could only stare at the two making out on the ground while Gaara was too busy having his face buried into her hair.

With Naruto and Sas**uke**

Naruto and Sas**uke** had just entered Suna to deliver a message to Gaara from Tsunade about the whereabouts of Sakura and Hinata when they suddenly stopped. What they saw in front of them was a very disturbing sight **(well to them pfft I think its so kawaii!)**. The sight before them was this: Gaara holding Sakura by her waist with his face buried in her hair and Kankuro and Hinata making out on the ground with Sakura staring at them in shock. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" yelled a flabbergasted Temari.

With Sakura and Co.

Hinata and Kankuro broke apart after hearing Temari yell and looked up slightly embarrassed. Sakura broke out of her stupor and just now realized that Gaara's arm were around her and he had his nose buried in her hair. Even though Gaara heard his sister he made no move to remove his arm or his nose in Sakura's hair. "Um well Sakura and Hinata just came to stay with us hehe right girls?" said Kankuro nervously while rubbing the back of his head still not getting off of Hinata. "Hehe.' Said an embarrassed Hinata. Nothing was heard from Sakura and when they all looked at her they could see why. Gaara's nose was in the crook of Sakura's neck and he was sniffing her. Everyone was just staring at them. Suddenly Sas**uke **wrenched Sakura away from him and Naruto pulled Hinata out from Kankuro. Gaara's sand reacted and Kankuro got his puppets ready. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" said Temari. Gaara just growled n response ordering his sand to get Sakura. He was rather enjoying smelling Sakura because to him she had a very calming scent. Kankuro didn't like people taking what was his. **(a/n possessive already arnt we XD)** Sas**uke** and Naruto just readied their attacks pushing the girls behind them. Sakura and Hinata just looked at each other and smirked. Suddenly they started singing.

**Sakura**/**_Hinata_**/_Both_

Survivor by Destiny's Child

**Now that you are out of my life,  
I'm so much better,  
You thought that I'd be weak without ya,  
But I'm stronger,  
You thought that I'd be broke without ya,  
But I'm richer,  
You thought that I'd be sad without ya,  
I laugh harder,  
You thought I wouldn't grow without ya,  
Now I'm wiser,  
You thought that I'd be helpless without ya,  
But I'm smarter,  
You thought that I'd be stressed without ya,  
But I'm chillin'  
You thought I wouldn't sell without ya,  
Sold nine million.**

_I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what)._

**_Thought I couldn't breathe without you,  
I'm inhalin'  
You thought I couldn't see without you,  
Perfect vision,  
You thought I couldn't last without ya,  
But I'm lastin'  
You thought that I would die without ya,  
But I'm livin'  
Thought that I would fail without ya,  
But I'm on top,  
Though it would be over by now,  
But it won't stop,  
You thought that I would self-destruct,  
But I'm still here,  
Even in my years to come,  
I'm still gon' be here._**

_I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what)._

**_I'm wishin' you the best,  
Pray that you are blessed,  
Much success, no stress, and lots of happiness,  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gonna blast you on the radio,  
(I'm better than that)_  
****I'm not gonna lie on you or your family,  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gonna hate you in the magazine,  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gonna compromise my Christianity,  
(I'm better than that)  
You know I'm not gonna diss you on the Internet  
**_Cause my momma told me better than that.  
_

_I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what)._

**Oh  
_(Oh)_  
Oh  
_(Oh)_  
Oh  
_(Oh)_  
Oh  
_(Oh)_  
Oh  
_(Oh)  
_Oh  
_(Oh)  
_Oh  
_(Oh)  
_Oh  
****_(Oh) _**

**After all of the darkness and sadness,  
Still comes happiness,  
If I surround myself with positive things,  
I'll gain prosperity.**

_I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what)(Don't stop me now)  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what)._

_I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what)._

As they were singing everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at them. Sakura and Hinata were dancing as they were singing and by the time they were done all the boys were in a clear bubble. "Hellz ya!' exclaimed Hinata. "Wow it actually worked." said a dumbfounded Sakura. Temari was just laughing at the sight of the dumbstruck boys in a bubble. "Good thing its so late or this would have been embarrassing." muttered Sakura. Hinata and Temari just laughed at the comment. "Oh my god hahaha what did you guys ahahahaha do hahahahaha." said Temari between laughs. "Oh nothing just…..

* * *

**and yes im stopping at tht because im mean and i want more reviews so if the more reviews the faster I update because rite now the plot bunnies are attacking my brain and for all of you ppl who read Kuniochi's Stories im almost done with the chapter so it should be out soon and plz read my peoms The Deadly Game and Porcelain from Wood and Back Again. and im still looking for a beta reader if anyones interested**

**Okey dokes then ja minna-sans**

**-Esther**


	4. Laughing and Fighting

**ok well i didnt get many reviews -sniffles- and yes i am updating because the plot bunnies would NOT leave me alone with my poems wich i will update and hve made into a drabble series called Poems for Sakura. please read it because i get alot of p.m from cowards who flame me and make me think tht im a terrible poetry writer and sooo the long awaited chapter and again me no own srry its so short need to work on poems x and i still need a beta reader i prefer if you had an account but if you dont its ok it just makes things easier.**

* * *

**Last time:**

__

As they were singing everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at them. Sakura and Hinata were dancing as they were singing and by the time they were done all the boys were in a clear bubble. "Hellz ya!' exclaimed Hinata. "Wow it actually worked." said a dumbfounded Sakura. Temari was just laughing at the sight of the dumbstruck boys in a bubble. "Good thing its so late or this would have been embarrassing." muttered Sakura. Hinata and Temari just laughed at the comment. "Oh my god hahaha what did you guys ahahahaha do hahahahaha." said Temari between laughs. "Oh nothing just…..

**Now:**

...a special thingy that for some reason me and Hinata can do now." said Sakura while sweatdropping. "Don't you mean Hinata and I?" said Temari between snickers. Meanwhile the boys were hitting the bubble trying to get out and Gaara was sulking because he wasn't able to continue "sniffing" (more like snuggling XD) Sakura. While the girls were laughing the boys had stopped trying to burst out and started glaring at each other instead. And because the bubble was soundproofed so the girls couldn't hear what they were saying we are going into the bubble to listen in because I said so and I'm the authoress.

**With the bubble boys (which was a kickass movie)**

Gaara was still sulking while talking to Shukaku who was also sulking. Sasuke was glaring at the smexii redhead and Naruto and Kankarou were fighting. "NO SHE'S MINE YOU DOLL PLAYING FREAK!!" "THEY ARE NOT DOLLS YOU FUCKING DUMBASS THEY ARE PUPPETS!! AND SHE'S MINE!!" "NO SHE'S NOT SHE'S MINE! BESIDES SHE LIKES ME BETTER!!" "OH REALLY RAMEN BOY? THEN WHY WAS SHE MAKING OUT WITH ME AND NOT YOU HUH?!" "THATS CAUSE YOU FORCED HER TOO!" "I DIDN'T FORCE HER INTO ANYTHING SHE KISSED ME ON HER OWN!" "NO SHE DIDN'T SH..." "SHUT THE FUCK UP DOBE!" yelled a very pissed off Uchiha.** (ok oxo; this isnt very interesting hmm i wonder what being in the bubbles like)**

**With **_Gaara_** and Shukaku because they are cool enough to have their own space**

_"I want to get out of this damn thing."_** "I want to go back to rubbing _our_ blossom with _our_ scent and start making some pups." "**_Her hair was so soft and she smells so damn good ugh why the hell are we still in this damn thing?!"_ **"Who knows but once we get out of this bubble we should get her into our room and..."** At this statement Shukaku started to show and describe what Gaara could do to our dear blossom with some exerpts from Icha Icha Paradise.

**Back to the girls**

As soon as the girls composed themselves they went to the Kazekage mansion and stuck the bubble in the living room and went to their respective rooms to sleep and laugh at the boys when they wake up. Well Temari went to her respective room while Sakura and Hinata went into rooms they found. Sakura went into a room with dark red walls with a black carpet and canopy bed and curtains. It had a teddy bear on the bed that looked old. There was a desk with some papers on it that was a sandy brown some with the dressers. There looked to be a connected bathroom, but Sakura didn't care because she walked in and passed out on the bed after climbing in and snuggling the bear to her chest. Hinata walked into a bedroom that had dark purple walls and a black carpet and curtains. The canopy bed was a deep purple with what looked like a small puppet without the strings that seemed old on it. There was a mahogany desk in the corner that looked to be filled with what looked like tools and peices of something. The dressers were also mahogany and there also seemed to be a connected bathroom. Hinata didn't care she just walked over to the bed, got in it, and promptly...passed out hugging the puppet to her chest.

* * *

**weee i updated if you guess who was yelling what besides sas**uke **and whos room the two girls went into you get a virtual cookie! srry it took so long oxo; dont hurt me -cowers- anyway please R&R**

**-Esther**


	5. Crazy inners and misunderstandings

**Ok im soo sorry for the delayed update but stuff was happening at schoolz and all this drama with my friends tht somehow **_**I**_** was put into the middle of (which I did not like AT ALL XP ) and so here ish the long awaited chappy!!!!! O and StrawberryBlossom-Chan gets a virtual cookie! Ok NOW here we go!**

"**Inners/Demons" or **_**"Inners/Demons"**_**  
**_"Thinking"  
_"Talking"

* * *

**Last time:**

_As soon as the girls composed themselves they went to the Kazekage mansion and stuck the bubble in the living room and went to their respective rooms to sleep and laugh at the boys when they wake up. Well Temari went to her respective room while Sakura and Hinata went into rooms they found. Sakura went into a room with dark red walls with a black carpet and canopy bed and curtains. It had a teddy bear on the bed that looked old. There was a desk with some papers on it that was a sandy brown some with the dressers. There looked to be a connected bathroom, but Sakura didn't care because she walked in and passed out on the bed after climbing in and snuggling the bear to her chest. Hinata walked into a bedroom that had dark purple walls and a black carpet and curtains. The canopy bed was a deep purple with what looked like a small puppet without the strings that seemed old on it. There was a mahogany desk in the corner that looked to be filled with what looked like tools and pieces of something. The dressers were also mahogany and there also seemed to be a connected bathroom. Hinata didn't care she just walked over to the bed, got in it, and promptly...passed out hugging the puppet to her chest._

**Now:**

All night the boys tried to escape the bubble that the girls had trapped them in. "It's useless." said a cranky puppet master as he leaned back into the bubble wall. When he leaned back he tumbled into his own mini bubble. The boys just looked at each other when Gaara causally pressed onto the bubble wall and walked into his own bubble. "This is interesting." He muttered as he walked out of the bubble. But then something odd happened as Gaara and Kankuro were pulled upstairs by an unseen force**(aka me)**. Naruto and Sas**uke** just looked at each other before trying to get out of the bubble again. **(DIDN'T THEY SEE THE OTHER TWO LEAN?! DO NOT STAB THE BUBBLE NO STOP IT GAH *TACKLES THEM* DIE DIE DIE FOR HURTING THE POOR INNOCENT BUBBLEZ!!!!!)**

**Away from the crazy authoress in Kankuro's Room:**

Kankuro got stuck in the doorway because he was still trapped in the bubble. He looked toward his bed to see Hinata clutching one of his mini puppets that he had made. He stood dumbstruck as he watched the indigo-haired beauty sleep unconsciously in **his** bed. Unaware of what he was doing Kankuro walked (rolled) closer to where Hinata was sleeping. _"What is she doing in my bed?!_ _**I think she's sleeping… **__AHHHHH WHAT THE HELL NOW THERE'S VOICES IN MY HEAD!!!!! __**I'M NOT A VOICE YOU JERK I'M YOU!!!!!" **_At this point our poor puppet master starting running around in his bubble grabbing and pulling at his hat, hood, thingy… SEROUISLY WHAT IS THAT THING!? *coughs*

Anyhoo back on topic… Hinata woke up and unestled herself from the warm cocoon she made in the bed. Sitting up she rub the sleep from her eyes and she hug the mini-kanky to her chest. After she rubbed the sleep from her eyes she just stared at Kankuro run around in his bubble.

**Away from Kankuro and his nervous breakdown in Gaara's Room:**

Gaara stared at his closed door wondering exactly _why _it was closed in the first placed. Gaara never closed his door when he was out not after he found what the fangirls had been doing to it. He shuddered thinking how many times he had to replace his door after all the _things_ were placed on it. You think that it would've been worse with the door was open, but for some odd reason it wasn't. He looked around shifty eyed. Gaara was whispering frantically to the demon inside of him._ "Oh oh shit Shukaku _their _back." _**"Shit boy! Run! Run in your bubble! If **they **are really coming we have no time to lose! RUN BOY RUN!!!!!!" **At the urging of his demon Gaara tried to run in the bubble only to…

**Back to Kankuro (mwahahahaha)**

Hinata looked at the digital clock on the side table next to the bed she was on and realized she had been staring at Kankuro for the past half-hour. By now Kankuro and huddled in the corner of the bubble **(wait do bubbles have corners??)** mumbling to himself and rocking back and forth. Hinata silently got up and walked to where Kankuro's back was against the bubble. She started poking him and started when he started screaming.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! THE VOICE HAS TURNED THEM TO LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kankuro started screaming as he started to run around the bubble again. Hinata just sweatdropped at his behavior and sat on the edge of the bed watching her, yes hers, **_"Mine so you whores better stay away!!!"_** Hinata's sweatdropp grew bigger at hearing her inner voice talk to itself being to naive to understand what it was talking about.

* * *

**soooooooooooo i know this is a lil late and i'm trying to make them longer so please review and give me your input into what you think is going to happen to gaara and who is the them that our dear puppet master is talking about *hinata inner starts to growl* uh-uh-ummm i m-m-mean h-h-hinata's k-k-kanky *shivers* scary inners anyhoo and what should happen with naruto and sasuke in the future **

**-Esther**


End file.
